Merry Christmas to you...unless you're a Slytherin
by PikaCheeka
Summary: Two weeks of fist fights, Snape playing tricks, Lucius breaking Dumbledore's nose, curses, coffee, potions, bats, Draco harrassing Hermione, Hermione hugging Harry, Ron getting jealous, Cho chasing Draco, Harry getting jealous, need I go on? Skullkid help


Summary: This is a Christmas comedy where Draco, being the only Slytherin staying behind, has to live in the Gryffindor Tower. This erupts into two weeks of fist fights, Snape playing nasty tricks, Draco harassing Hermione, Hermione hugging Harry, Ron getting jealous, Cho chasing Draco, Harry getting jealous, curses, coffee, potions, bats, and Lucius breaking Dumbledore's nose. Need I say more? [h/h, h/r, h/d, h/c, d/c and one other...not slash, just demented]

I know this is not very good. I am just so used to writing angst that my humor comes out twisted indeed.

PG13 for a lot of fist-fights on Draco's part [not that that grounds for such a high rating, but I over-rate, and besides, that's violence, no?] and Ron's naughty language. [Ron likes to swear, doesn't he?]

Heh heh...this was the first Harry Potter fic I ever started. But I got bored with it and quit for a very very long time [and wrote a billion fics in the process] And now I'm finishing it. I started this even before I liked Draco, and before the fourth book was even known, and before Lucius started stalking me, therefore, it is very messed up. I was a Harry/Hermione shipper back then too...LOL...And some people are a bit OOC [Hermione mainly] Ah yes, but that is the main humor around this...heh heh...Hermione goes insane

We Wish You a Merry Christmas...Unless You're a Slytherin

By PikaCheeka

Chapter 1

After shouting a last cruel retort over his shoulder at Harry Potter, Draco stalked down the corridor to the Slytherin House. "Gorica!" He said smugly. The wall slowly opened.

"Poor poor Potter, having to stay here for the holidays! And poor poor Ron, who's parents can't afford to feed him for two weeks." he shouted loudly so everyone could hear him. He could hear distant laughter as he entered his dormitory. He grabbed his trunk and threw in his homework. He looked around carefully for his bats. Upon finding them, he crammed them, squeaking, into the trunk.

Then he raced down the stairs, narrowly avoiding Snape. He stumbled to a stop. "What are you doing here?" Professors normally avoided the students rooms. 

"Ah, there you are Draco..." he said in his quiet oily voice. "I have to talk to you about, ah, your father...." he shoved Draco back up the stairs.

"What? Did he buy me a new broomstick?" Draco asked excitedly. 

"Not quite...you see...he is conducting an experiment. He can't have anyone bothering him."

"O, I never do that." Draco smirked.

"No, he wants you to stay here."

"WHAT?????" Draco gasped. "No way! Not here with Harry! I can't! I have a reputation..." he stopped, realizing he had said too much. Snape was looking at him oddly. "Never mind..."

"I will be back in a few minutes, I have to talk to Dumbledore..." Snape walked off, cursing when his robes caught on Golyes open trunk.

Up in Dumbledore's office....

"Ah, Severus, have you told Draco?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Snape snapped. 

"Now, seeing as you are the one his father told and not me..."

"Yes, I'm sure that's what he said." Snape sighed.

"The problem is...I've been looking at the list. And no other Slytherins are staying."

"So he can't stay there alone." Dumbledore nodded.

"There are only 3 Gryffindors staying. He should go with them." McGonagall muttered.

Snape frowned. "But he hates them." 

"Well, unless he wants to go home and get killed in the experiment, he'll have to stay here." Minerva snapped. "He'll have to make do."

"What is he working on?" Dumbledore asked suddenly.

"Something about resurrecting somebody. And old friend, so he said." Snape shrugged, then left, before he got yelled at again.

Draco sat on his bed, looking out the window. What was more important to his father then him? The creaking of the door told him that someone had entered. He turned his head. It was Snape again.

"You are going to have to sleep somewhere else. You are the only Slytherin remaining."

"Where?" it was unusual for a whole house to go home, very unusual.

"Gryffindor Tower. Professor McGonagall will be glad to take you." with a swish of his robes, he left.

Draco froze, his mouth hanging open. That was the house where Harry Potter slept, where Ron slept, where that mudblood slept. "There is no way..." then he remembered that Hermione was going home for the vacation. "One down, two to go." he said grimly, carefully packing the rest of his belongings. Then he trudged down the stairs to watch everyone else leave.

"Where are your parents?" Millicent asked, as she was picked up, the last to leave. 

"O, Father said he might be a little late. He's doing important Dark Stuff."

Millicent shrugged. Draco watched her leave, positively fuming. Why did he have to be the only Slytherin? Why couldn't it have been somebody else?

A few minutes later, Dumbledore himself appeared. "How are you today young Malfoy?"

Draco forced a smile. He hated the headmaster almost as much as his father at the moment. "Fine, if I were home, that is."

"Ah, well, we can't have everything, can we? I would have some thick socks if that were so."

Ron yawned, watching Seamus leave. "Bye!" he yelled lazily. This was going to be an interesting stay. Percy was home now. So it was him, Fred, George, Harry, and Hermione was coming for the last ten days. Fred and George were going home two days from now instead.

He, Harry and Hermione were going to hang around doing nothing until the last day, when homework would enter the picture.

"This is great! No Slytherins for two whole weeks!" Harry gasped suddenly. They had heard from Percy that not a single Slytherin would be staying.

Ron nodded, then stopped. He stared at the door. "Hello?" Somebody called. "This is Dumbledore, I have forgotten the password!"

"O, it's...what is it?" Ron turned to Harry. 

"Um, I think it's Azkaban." Harry whispered.

"Azkaban!" Ron hollered.

The door opened, and Dumbledore stepped in. From behind his robes came a small pointy-faced frowning figure. "He was unable to come home this time, so he is staying with you good Gryffindors this vacation. Have a good day." Dumbledore winked at Harry. "I don't want to come back to find skeletons everywhere." Then he, too, left.

"Hey, look, it's poor poor Draco, who wasn't wanted at home." said Fred suddenly.

Draco smirked. "At least I have a home worth going to. Dare I ask where to put my things?" 

"Hmmm....that's a toughie. I guess you'll have to find out yourself." George forced a puzzled face. Draco's smirk vanished, he trudged by, going toward the stairs. "Where's your little mudblood girlfriend, Harry?" he muttered as he walked past.

"You better stop calling her that. You're going to get yourself in trouble."

"I don't care. Snape said that because it was me, if I do anything wrong, guess who will lose the house points? You!" he laughed as he jumped the last step and looked around the hall. Snape hadn't really said that, it was fun to pretend he had though. Now they would have to be extra careful around him. 

Then he realized he had no friends. What was he supposed to do? Read, like goody-goody Granger?

Downstairs, Ron looked very sick and Harry had turned a pale shade of green. No one else looked very pleased either. 

"I kind of wish Percy was here, he wouldn't stand for this." Harry muttered.

"Naw, it's for the best is all he'd say." Ron shrugged

"Hey, it's dinner time! Let's go eat!" George jumped up. "Don't tell him."

Draco, upstairs, had chosen the farthest away bed from Harry he could get. He grimaced. Then he let his bats loose.

Chapter 2

"Well, my brothers will be here for two days, then its just us for another two days. Then Hermione is arriving Christmas Eve." Harry sighed as they ran down the corridor to the Great Hall. 

"And we have Draco. What awful thing should we do to him?" Ron said.

"Well, nothing. We can't."

"Well...we could just bewitch his Nimbus 2001. He'd never know it was us..." Ron trailed off.

"Yea, and I'm Santa Claus." Harry laughed.

Draco arrived at dinner twenty minutes late. The first thing he noticed was that the tables looked empty. There was only the Weasleys, Harry, himself, Ravenclaws, and 3 Hufflepuffs. Draco rarely stayed over the vacation, and had forgotten how empty it was. He ran over to the Slytherin Table. At least he could eat alone.

Ron and Harry, upon finishing their meal, went back to their own tower to play Exploding Snap with Fred and George.

"They said they needed some more Filabuster firecrackers. They said they might go up to Hogsmeade later to get some." Ron smirked. "And we're coming, right?"

"Yea, Hermione won't be here to yell at us."

3 days later...

The first few days were very uneventful. Ron had gotten a nasty shock upon finding a live bat sleeping on his pillow, and Harry had discovered the other bat trapped in the lavatory.

"I swear, these things are going to kill us if we aren't careful. Why can't he have an owl like normal people?" Ron watched the bat flutter around in the dark the night before Hermione would arrive.

"He has an owl." Harry snorted. "The spoiled brat. And keep it down. If he's not asleep, he'll hear us."

"I hope we keep him awake." Ron practically yelled.

Silence. 

"Draco?" Harry asked. "Great, he's gone. O well..."

"We'll get in trouble if he doesn't show up..."

"OK, let's go find him." Harry reached under his own pillow for the invisibility cloak. And found nothing. "The little git, he stole my cloak!"

Ron sighed and crawled out of bed. He grabbed his slippers and ran out the door, Harry close behind. "If we get caught by Filch..." he began. "Hey, let's check the places where no-ones supposed to be, like the astronomy tower, or the restricted area of the library..."

"If we get caught by Filch, we'll kill Draco and hide his skeleton so Dumbledore won't yell." Ron answered, ignoring Harry's last statement.

"Well, we better kill him tonight. Hermione is coming tomorrow and boy will she spaz..." Harry laughed. "You know how she is about hurting people.

"Although she smacks him upside the head three times a day..."

"Come off it Ron! She's smacked him once!"

Ron shrugged. "Here's the library. Now we get to bat around at every square inch of air and hopefully punch him in the nose."

"And look like idiots if caught." Harry smirked and lashed out at the air in front of him. 

After twenty minutes and thirty books falling off their shelves, Harry and Ron were starting to get bored. They had found nothing and hadn't even heard anything. "I'll bet he's not even here." Ron said finally.

"Hate to break it to you, but I am here..." an all too familiar voice drawled behind them.

Harry turned around and saw Draco, leaning casually against a shelf, sipping something steaming in a massive chalice.

"Where were you?" Ron almost shouted.

"The kitchen..." he smirked lazily. "And Harry, did you by any chance leave this lovely cloak on the floor yesterday?" he flicked out a long silvery piece of fabric and tossed it at Harry's feet. "I am, unlike you two, intelligent enough to get back to the stupid tower on my own without making noise or being seen." He turned abruptly and strode off, laughing quietly to himself.

"Poor Hermione...if she knew what she was in for she wouldn't come, I'm sure..." Ron sighed.

"Let's go get some cocoa." Harry sniffed after a moment. "I'm thirsty now."

The next day it was snowing horrible. Draco wondered if Hermione would be able to even get there. Not that it mattered, he told himself forcefully. It was boring anyhow, all he had to do was read. And the last thing he needed was her seeing him read, for he constantly tormented her about it. Truth to tell, he liked reading.

He glanced up from the pages and looked out the window. He was unused to having a lot of windows in the room, for the Slytherin room had two windows. He was sitting in a large red chair by the window and close to the fire, not that he was cold. He was never cold. 

At that moment, there was a crash from behind him. He whirled around in confusion, wondering if it was only Ron or Harry. But it wasn't. It was Hermione, flinging wide the door and jumping inside with a bag load of presents.

"Damn it..." Draco muttered and sank deeper into the chair, wishing Harry had left the cloak lying around again. What made matters worse was the fact that Harry and Ron were off somewhere, and he was the only one in the room.

"Hmph. They must be outside or something..." Hermione muttered after a moment. She was slightly disappointed. Flicking her hair back over her shoulder, she sighed and headed off toward the girls dormitory. She didn't look around the room in the least, nor did she look around her dorm, and flung her belongings on the bed before heading back down to go outside.

"It's cold down here..." she said to herself once back downstairs.

"It is not..." Draco couldn't help himself.

She froze. "Draco? What are you...?" she trailed off.

"I'm a pureblood wizard. You're a mudblood before you ask." He said snidely before turning back to his book. He was now sprawled across the chair, and from his waist up he was hanging over the side.

Hermione scowled, unable to piece anything together. But she knew he had called her an insult. She strode over to where he was 'sitting'.

"Move. Your bulk is blocking my light." Draco said calmly.

She smacked him.

He yelped and collapsed on the ground, covering his face with the book.

"Just because you weigh fifty pounds!" she cried.

"O shut up" he said thickly, but probably because he was inhaling paper, and not because he was upset. He lashed out with his booted foot anyhow, and caught her in the shin.

"You don't hit girls!" she cried. "Although someone as low as you would."

"The reason I am low is because you knocked me down, you idiot. Besides, I didn't hit you, I kicked you."

She opened her mouth to say something and closed it again. It was almost impossible how sarcastic he could be. Instead, she knelt down and snatched his book away. It was surprisingly thick. She never even knew he knew how to read, much less liked it. "What's this about?"

He sat up, his eyes flaming. "That. Is. Mine." He spat. It was a book with a great deal of Dark Arts in it, and if she ever found out some of the spells he knew...

"The killing curse? You know the killing curse?" she cried shrilly.

Chapter 3

Draco winced. Too late. Jumping up, he snatched the book away. "Maybe, maybe not. But you shouldn't make me mad unless you want to find out."

She starred.

At that moment, Harry and Ron walked in. Hermione and Draco froze, both had their hands on the book.

"Uh...what are you doing?" Harry said immediately.

"She stole my book." Draco said defiantly, and as if to prove a point, he grabbed her hands and pried them off, then stalked off.

Ron and Harry exchanged glances, then burst out laughing. Hermione sighed angrily and ran up to her own room. She didn't even want to know why Draco was there.

"Harry?" Ron asked. It was eleven at night, and him and Harry had gone up to their rooms. Hermione was reading and who knew where Draco was.

"What?" 

"Do you think this is...er...safe?"

"What?"

"Having Draco down the hall from Hermione and no locks?"

Harry groaned. "I never thought of that..."

"O..."

"He won't do anything, my gosh. Chill."

"I'm not so sure..."

"If it was Lucius...then...we should be very worried." Harry burst into laughter.

"Good night." Ron shrugged.

Hermione yawned. She had thirty pages left. When she was done, she would go to bed, but not yet.

At that moment, something made a soft clank behind her. She stifled another yawn and turned around, but no one was there. She decided it was her imagination and turned back to her book.

But her book was gone. Draco stood there, a scowl on his face. He was wearing different clothes. He must change four times a day or something. He was now wearing a long sleeved flannel shirt that was black and had buttons down the front. It was a few sizes to big for him, but he had somehow managed to tuck it into his belt, which had additional holes cut in it to fit him.

"What is it?" Hermione asked irritably.

He didn't answer. He jumped onto the chair. She yelped and shrank against the back, but he didn't touch her. He balanced with his knees on the arm of it and swung his elbow over the back. Taking her book with his other hand, he slammed it against her, holding her in place.

"If you ever tell anyone..." he hissed. "About the book and the curse and my knowledge of it...I will kill you."

She gasped. He was staring straight at her, forcing her to look into his eyes...gray pools of rage. Tantalizing gray eyes. No! She cried to herself. I hate you! I can't like you! Get away...He said something else, but she didn't hear. Nononono...."NO!" she cried finally.

He looked shocked for a second. "So you won't keep it a secret? I'll have to kill you now then..." He let go of her book and fumbled for his wand. 

She recovered in time. "I mean that I will keep it a secret..."

"Sure..." he rolled his eyes just as he whipped out his wand. But he brandished it a bit too eagerly, and he was off-balanced. 

He slipped and fell, twisting himself in time so he didn't hit the floor. He landed in Hermione's lap. She shrieked. 

"Better a mudblood than a floor...I suppose." Draco scowled. 

"I'd rather have you fall into the fire than in my lap!"

"Pity."

"And don't look at me...I don't like your eyes."

"What's wrong with my eyes???" Draco cried.

"They're...scary and deep..." Hermione punched him in the shoulder, seeing as it was right in front of her fist to begin with.

Ron crashed down the stairs and fainted on the spot. 

Harry carefully stepped over his friend. "I think you were right..." he said after a moment of gaping.

"What?" Draco asked at the same instant that Hermione shoved him onto the floor.

"Uh..." Harry was at a loss for words. "Are you all right Hermione?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I fell into her lap, my god!" Draco flung up his arms in exasperation.

"That's not what it looked like..." Harry muttered.

"What then? Or am I afraid to know?" Hermione asked, looking disgusted.

"I know what..." Draco smirked at her, his voice suddenly deeper somehow. "He thought I was murdering you!" he said it with such glee she jumped out of the chair and ran over to Harry. Draco continued to sit on the floor, splay-legged and laughing.

Ron woke up then. He jumped up, hitting his head against the wall. He fell over again, swearing loudly. 

Draco laughed harder and collapsed entirely.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Ron shouted and launched himself on Draco, punching him in the stomach as he did.

"What did I do?" Draco cried, baring his teeth.

Ron, to a very good point, didn't answer outright. "You were on her!"

"I WHAT????????" Draco howled.

Chapter 4

"It's Christmas today." Harry said blandly when he woke up the next day.

"O...so it is!" Ron cried. "Look at all the presents!"

Draco, across the room, was sulkily glaring at them. 

"Hey...where are your presents? You father forget about you?" Ron shouted.

"He prefers to _give_ them to me, not send them to me. That way if there is something I hate, he cam immediately return it." Draco shot back. He had become a very good liar and a quick thinker over the past few years.

Ron scowled but said nothing. It was probably true, what Draco had told him. It seemed like that whole family had power over each other and on certain days certain people were king or queen, in his mother's case. 

"I got presents from teachers, at least..." Draco smirked after a moment.

"I got stuff from Dumbledore." Harry growled, wishing they had never started talking to the pale boy in the first place.

"Ooooooo.....the he_admaster_.....I'm sure it's something real important......" Draco cooed sarcastically before bolting from the room with an immense box.

"So someone did give him something..." Ron sighed. "Let's go get Hermione."

Hermione, however, burst through the door at that second. "I supposed you were awake because Draco ran off a second ago. What happened?"

"O, his father didn't give him anything and he had a spaz."

"This all seems strange, doesn't it?" she asked after a moment.

"What?"

"Well...his father, who is so very concerned about him, didn't want him coming home. And now he's not giving him anything for Christmas..."

"Bound to happen sometime, you can only love a git like him for so long..." Harry snorted.

"Although his father is the exact same..." Ron burst into laughter. Harry and Hermione joined in after a moment and began opening their presents.

Draco was outside by this time, wandering around on the school grounds. It was snowing, and it hadn't occurred to him to bring his jacket or even his cloak. He shivered slightly and leaned against a tree in the courtyard. Why hadn't his father gotten him anything?

"Draco?" Someone asked suddenly.

He turned slowly. It was Cho. She stood there, her short black hair tucked into her collar and her brown eyes shining, holding out a large plate of every sweet possible and smiling broadly. "I thought you might be hungry. I didn't see you at the table."

Draco blinked rapidly several times. "Table?"

"Why yes! Breakfast was a few minutes ago! Harry said you ran off over an hour ago..."

"I've been outside for an hour?"

Cho nodded, still smiling. "Aren't you cold?"

"NO!" Draco shouted loudly.

Cho giggled. "You're so cute." She placed the plate on the bench behind her and sat down, slowly eating a chocolate cookie.

"Er..." Draco muttered after a few minutes. He was very hungry.

"What one?"

"Do you have any ones with coffee?"

Cho rolled her eyes.

Several minutes later, their peace was interrupted by Ron falling from the tree Draco had been leaning against moments before. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried.

Cho laughed quietly and reached for the last coffee cookie at the same time Draco did. She grabbed his hand and blushed furiously.

"O Harry..." Ron whistled. "Draco and Cho are flirting!"

There was a pronounced 'GAK!' from behind the tree and Harry jumped out, mouth hanging open. Hermione was behind him.

"Tsk tsk Draco... if you flirt with too many people, they get mad..." Ron waved his finger in the air knowingly.

"Flirting?" Cho shouted. "I'm the one flirting! Not he!"

Draco took this second to steal the cookie from her hand.

"Wait wait wait..." Harry shook his head. "Let's get this straight."

"Let's not and say we did." Draco flicked a small piece of cookie into Hermione's eye.

"Draco likes Hermione...Hermione likes me...I like Cho...and Cho likes Draco!" Harry cried triumphantly.

"What about me?" Ron pouted. "I like Hermione too...AAH! Did I say that???"

"YES YOU DID!!!!!! HERMIONE AND RON SITTING IN A TREE!" Draco started jumping up and down gleefully.

"DRACO AND HERMIONE SITTING IN A TREE!" Ron shot back.

"RON, DRACO, AND HARRY SITTING IN SEPERATE DUNGEONS UNDER THE SCHOOL BECAUSE THEY ARE ALL MAKING FUN OF CHO AND I AND TELLING EVERYONE WHO WE LIKE!!!!!!!" Hermione shrieked.

"Are you calling me _gay_?" Draco snapped.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It came out wrong!" Hermione groaned.

"I wonder what supernatural force is causing us to act this way?" Cho looked up at the sky and scanned it.

"Certainly not an angel." Harry reached for a cookie but Cho slapped him away.

"Oy! So you do like me 'cause I got to eat your food and he doesn't!" Draco cooed.

"I never said I didn't like you." Cho grinned.

Harry started yelling his head off until Snape walked by. "What are you doing out here?" he snapped. "get inside! It's freezing! Right now!"

"Ye...yes sir..." Cho jumped up and ran toward the school, followed closely behind by the rest.

Snape watched their receding backs until he was sure they were gone. When they were, he turned toward the plate of sweets. "WHAT?? NO COFFEE LEFT???" His scream could be heard all over the vicinity.

Chapter 5

Draco bolted into the common room and slammed the door. "New password...**** *****.." he hissed to the Pink lady. She looked flustered then nodded.

He laughed quietly and turned toward the fire. He now had the room all to himself, for the new password was a very strange one. He pulled out the box that Snape had given him earlier and started to open it.

CRASH! "Hey! Let us in, Malfoy!" Harry cried.

"What's the password?" Draco smirked to himself as he unfolded the first layer of wrappings.

"I'LL TELL DUMBLEDORE!" Hermione cried shrilly.

"Pity." He whispered calmly. He continued to unwrap it. It was several things, not just one as he had thought. The thing on top was...a snitch?

He took a double take at that. There was a card beside it. 

"THE TRUE GOLDEN SNITCH, 

THIS SNITCH IS AN AUTHENTIC SNITCH WITH A NASTY SPELL ON IT. IT WILL AUTOMATICALLT FLY INTO IT'S OWNERS HAND DURING A GAME. IF SOMEONE FINDS OUT IT WAS A CURSED BALL, IT WILL MAKE A ROUNDABOUT TRIP TO THE OPPONENTS HAND SO THE TRUE OWNER WILL NOT GET INTO TROUBLE...

~ZONKO'S

Draco whistled softly and tossed it up in the air as he jumped backward. It returned to him.

"Damn..." Hermione sighed outside. Draco froze.

"Harry and Ron better hurry up..." 

The door swung open. Draco gasped and threw himself over the back of the couch. The new password, was indeed 'damn harry' and Hermione, talking to herself, had said it unintentionally.

"What kind of password is that?" Hermione cried after a moment. Draco cringed. He did not want to be seen near her again not after what Ron had said. He had the Snitch in his hand and tossed it up and down to himself.

"Coffee?" Hermione said after a moment. "Snape gave Draco a packet of coffee? Licorice-mocha-black blood-coffee? Eww..."

Draco jumped up, unable to help himself. "My coffee." He hadn't seen that.

"Well, I believe it is mine now." Hermione smirked and bolted toward her dorm.

Draco cursed loudly and ran after her, pausing in front of the stairs. He didn't want to go up there, but stealing from a Malfoy is an unspoken law, no matter how petty the prize is.

"This itself was twenty two galleons?" she asked. 

"Yes." Draco snapped, walking up the stairs carefully. She was standing at the top and making crude faces at him.

"Why? It probably makes two cups."

"It has real blood in it, the licorice is imported, and the chocolate is the best kind." He growled. It was his favorite coffee, but his father always drank it all before he even woke up.

Hermione shrugged. "How revolting."

At that moment, something hit Draco from behind. He flew headlong into Hermione, smashing her against the wall. She started screaming and kicked him in the stomach.

"Draco, you idiot! Why did you change the password?" Harry righted himself and brushed himself off. He was slightly dizzy from ramming into Draco's bony back so hard.

"Get off of me!" Hermione kicked him again.

"I can't! Harry is standing on my back!" Draco twisted away as far as he could.

"So I am." Harry smirked and moved to the side, kicking Draco as he did.

He jumped up pouting. He started to turn away but Ron caught him. He lashed out with his fist as hard as he could and caught Draco in the mouth.

Ron, however, was the one who yelped and fell over, clutching his now bleeding fist. "I'm bloody bleeding from his teeth!"

"Yea, it's bloody when people bleed, isn't it?" Draco snarled, wiping his mouth on his own sleeve and stalking off down the stairs.

McGonagall stood in the common room, frowning.

"What?" Draco covered his mouth, not eager to show her any blood.

"Your father is here."

Draco fainted in relief.

Chapter 6

It took her several minutes to get him awake again. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched in amusement.

"But he's in a bit of trouble right now." She said when he came to

"Why?"Draco asked.

"He...er...broke Dumbledore's nose."

"He what?" Draco started laughing.

"You see...it seems that he really did want you home for the holidays and has spent the last few days searching for you. He finally came here [although he should have done that first] and demanded to know what we did with you. Dumbledore tried to explain that you were here. Lucius punched him in the fact as soon as he said 'Draco's in the Gryffindor Tower'."

"So...why did all of this happen?" Draco inquired. He was now totally confused.

"Lost your temper Lucius, I see." Snape walked by the office.

"Shut up Severus, before I break your arm." He growled.

Snape paled. "There must have been some misunderstanding in what went on here."

"I wouldn't be talking. McGonagall told me you told them that I didn't want Draco."

"Ah...well...yes...I told everyone here, including Draco, that you wrere conducting an experiment and all that. For some reason, everyone believed me and landed him in the Gryffindor Tower for two weeks, or five days."

"YOU DID????" Lucius jumped up. "You're the one who started all this?"

"I had good reason." Snape said greasily.

"What would that be." Lucius walked over slowly, pronouncing each word sharply with his odd accent.

"Well...er...you married Narcissa and I liked her!" Snape said quickly before running from the room.

It took a minute to sink in. Lucius stood there, blinking rapidly for a time. He suddenly ran after Snape, brandishing his wand, his dagger, and his sword all at once and swearing at the top of his lungs.

Cho had somehow found Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco again and all five of them were standing outside, watching Snape, who was up in a tree.

"I do not believe I like Snape at the moment." Draco mused.

"I do not either. He made you stay with us for a while." Harry added.

"Yes, and that caused you to trip and fall on me twice." Hermione punched Draco's shoulder lightly.

"Yea, you jerk." Ron punched his shoulder hard.

"You're the jerk." Cho punched Ron.

Ron pouted.

Lucius walked over after a few minutes, scowling. "This is stupid. I can not believe he tricked me."

"Why did he do that?" Cho grinned.

Cho was a pureblood, which was all right. "He liked Narcissa in school."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione burst into laughter at this. Lucius had forgotten they were even there.

Draco rolled his eyes and absentmindedly kicked Harry in the shin.

"Poor Harry!" Hermione suddenly hugged him.

Ron was so horrified his eyes bulged out.

Snape, up in his tree, laughed quietly. In his hand he held a bottle of frozen love potion. Just the right consistency to throw at victims.

A/n-This stank, I know....And sorry about all this confusion I've been throwing at you, calling myself The Skullkid and writing Zelda fics....lol, o well.....I like Skulkid. I feel bad for him, all alone and friendless and the n he goes off and gets possessed by a hideos mask and ~**sob~sorry....^-^**


End file.
